Pasar Malam
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Bagi Nederland, mengunjungi pasar malam bukan hanya perjalanan santai disela-sela kesibukannya.   One shot! Nederland X Indonesia, i'm not good at summary


AN:

Fic pertamaku di fandom ini, hahaha.

Jarang nulis fic nih, dan sore ini mendadak dapet dorongan kuat buat bikin one-shoot Netherland X Indonesia,

*author-impulsif

Disclaimer:

Hetalia bukan punyaku, kalau iya aku udah bikin berpuluh-puluh episode soal Indonesia.

Kapan Indonesia muncul, haaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Malieveld, Den Haag<p>

Ditengah keramaian Pasar Malam, sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang-jabrik termenung.

Segerombolan anak kecil berlari-lari, mengenakan rok batik.

Rok batik,

Rok yang selalu dikenakannya

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong, melihat-lihat setiap stand diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Ia memperhatikan berbagai kerajinan tangan yang dipamerkan. Setiap kerajinan tangan semakin mengingatkannya tentang dia

Dia dulu pernah memberiku barang seperti ini

Dari bagian lain pasar malam, aroma sedap menguar. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati salah satu stand, berusaha menepis kepulan asap yang menggantung di sekeliling stand itu. Ia memperhatikan sejenak, sambil mengingat bagaimana dulu reaksinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan makanan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau daging bisa dimakan dengan selai kacang."

dan dia hanya tertawa mendengarku

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata,

"Pak, satenya... satu."

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali berjalan. Menggenggam kotak kecil berisi beberapa tusuk sate. Rasa gurih-manis yang lumer perlahan di lidahnya, pelan-pelan membangkitkan berbagai memori lama. Dan perjalanan menyusuri pasar malam baginya bukan sekedar perjalanan biasa, ini adalah perjalanan menyusuri masa lalunya.

Netherland tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengunjungi pasar malam, baginya ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengenang kembali Indonesia. Bahkan sejak perpisahan mereka, setiap tahun selalu ada yang menyelenggarakan pasar malam di sini, di tanah Belanda ini. Membawa sekeping kecil kenangan kepadanya dan pada warganya tentang Indonesia.

Ia mulai mengingat berbagai memori yang terekam, sejak ia pertama kali menemui gadis kecil itu dalam pelayarannya mencari rempah-rempah.

"Ah, tapi Indie sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Dan dia pasti akan marah sekali kalau aku memanggilnya 'Indie' sekarang, "gumam Ned sambil meletakkan bungkus satenya kedalam kotak sampah. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri pasar malam, dan berbagai kenangan kembali muncul dalam benak Ned.

"Ned, sekarang tolong panggil aku Indonesia"

"Ned, tolong, aku hanya ingin bebas.."

"Tidak Ned, aku bukan Indie kecilmu yang dulu.."

"Ned, berhentilah memaksaku, aku tidak akan kembali ke padamu.."

"Masa itu sudah berakhir Ned, tolong lepaskan aku.."

"Ned! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, setelah perjanjian kita.."

"Kalau itu maumu Ned, asalkan aku bebas, aku akan membayar hutang-hutangmu.."

"Ned, apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Ned, berhentilah menghindariku!"

"Ned, kapan kau menyerahkan Irian Barat kepadaku?"

".. tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan dari hubungan kita Ned, kau kehilangan kepercayaanku.."

=Deg=

Ned tertunduk. Suara tawa dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya mendadak terdengar hanya seperti gaung dari kejauhan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Menemukan sebuah bangku besi kosong ditepi lapangan Malieveld, dan segera mengistirahatkan dirinya di situ.

Tentu ia tidak kelelahan hanya karena berjalan mengelilingi pasar malam itu, tetapi berbagai kenangan mendadak muncul dan membebani pikirannya. Kenangan indah, dan banyak kenangan suram.

Ned mengeluarkan sebuah pipa dari saku kirinya, bersama dengan kotak tembakau dan lighter. Ia menyalakan pipanya.

Ned berharap rasa bersalahnya bisa hilang bersama asap yang dihembuskannya, walaupun kenyataan tentu tidak semudah itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana dulu Nesia dimanfaatkannya dengan brutal. Walaupun gadis itu tidak banyak menyuarakan protes, yah kecuali satu-dua gerakan pemberontakan yang bagi Ned hanya seperti rontaan seorang gadis.

Namun ketika kesempatan itu tiba, fakta bahwa Nesia memilih pergi meninggalkannya...

Ned menyandarkan tubuhnya, pipanya ia letakkan di atas bangku. Ia kembali mengenang.

Perpisahan mereka menyakitkan, tapi Ned sendiri yang membuatnya lebih menyakitkan. Empat tahun mereka bertengkar, berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membuat Nesia kembali dalam dekapannya. Berbagai cara, bahkan dengan kekerasan, karena Ned benar-benar ingin Nesia tetap ada bersamanya.

Sampai akhirnya dunia mengintervensi konflik rumah tangga mereka. Dan di kota ini, di tengah musim dingin, di akhir periode 4 tahun itu, ia harus menerima fakta bahwa Nesia tidak akan bersamanya lagi. Tidak dibawah atap yang sama.

Ned tentu belum menyerah, tetapi pilihannya justru memperkeruh suasana. Menahan Irian Barat agar ia bisa lebih lama berada di dekat Nesia, tidak terpisah seperempat lingkar dunia seperti sekarang ini. Hal itu membuat Nesia marah besar. Tidak hanya ia memutus hubungan secara sepihak, entah bagaimana caranya Nesia berhasil mendapat bantuan militer dari si Kolkol gila itu, dan memberi Ned tamparan keras yang terakhir.

Dan semua itu berakhir. Ned harus kembali ke utara, ke negerinya yang dingin, jauh dari hangatnya mentari khatulistiwa.

Jauh dari Nesia.

Ned menghela nafas lalu menengadah, berusaha mencari titik-titik putih di langit malam. Tentu langit Den Haag masih lebih bersih dari cakrawala Amsterdam, tapi itu tetap tidak membuat bintang-bintang lebih mudah dilihat.

"Ah, Nesia," gumam Ned pelan

Apakah ia juga merindukan Ned sebanyak Ned merindukannya?

Tentu saja tidak. Nesia mungkin tidak sadar bahwa ada yang selalu merindukannya, saat ini terduduk di sisi lain dunia. Ia yang terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan Nesia. Ia yang menyimpan catatan-catatan tentang Nesia di sebuah ruang besar di Leiden.

Suara deru lalu lintas semakin berkurang. Beberapa orang masih berjalan, berseliweran di depan Ned, tapi sudah tidak sebanyak tadi. Ned menutup mata sambil bersandar. Menikmati suara-suara di sekelilingnya sambil berusaha menghalau kenangan buruk masa lalunya. Kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lalu. Tapi, tanpa kenangan buruk itu, yang tertinggal hanya rasa rindunya pada Nesia.

Sekarang hubungan Ned dan Nesia sudah membaik. Baik, selayaknya kebanyakan negara di era modern ini. Seperti teman dekat, saling membantu,

dan tidak lebih dari sebatas teman dekat.

Ia tidak bisa sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Nesia sekarang. Karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan fakta bahwa mereka sekarang hidup di benua yang berbeda. Walaupun, tanpa harus ditanya, Ned sangat ingin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Nesia, berdua saja mengobrol santai, tanpa membahas perdagangan, atau pendidikan,atau penegakan hukum atau sengketa perbatasan.

Betapa Ned ingin kembali ke hari-hari ia dan Nesia bisa bersantai berdua, menikmati kacang rebus dibawah langit berbintang Buitenzorg.

Nesia..

Buitenzorg..

Walaupun terakhir kali Nesia menelepon, ia bilang langit Buitenzorg sudah tidak secerah dulu lagi..

...

"Ah, telepon..," gumam Ned

Dengan pusaran emosional yang ia rasakan malam ini, Ned ingin sekali berbicara dengan Nesia. Sekarang.

Ned mengeluarkan iPhone dari sakunya, "00:37 AM" terpampang di layar

"Hampir jam 7 pagi di rumah Nesia," gumam Ned sambil menggeser-geser layar dengan lincah.

Jarinya berhenti ketika ia menemukan nomor telepon Nesia, namun ia tidak segera menekan icon hijau mungil di bawah ibu jarinya. Ia masih ragu-ragu untuk menelepon Nesia

Angin malam berhembus pelan, sebuah mobil melaju kencang di jalanan yang sepi. Pipa Ned sudah berhenti berasap, sekarang sedingin bangku yang ia duduki.

Segerombolan remaja berjalan dari arah Pasar Malam, tertawa-tawa. Ned menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah-wajah ceria mereka. Wajah remaja peranakan Indonesia-Belanda, berambut sehitam Nesia tapi dengan kulit putihnya. Mereka berceloteh dalam bahasa Belanda, tapi dengan kecerewetan yang persis sekali dengan Nesia. Ned memandangi para remaja itu sampai mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, lalu menghela nafas.

"Mungkin.. kalau aku dan Nesia punya anak, ia akan berwajah seperti mereka," pikir Ned

Ned meletakkan iPhone di samping kanannya, lalu mengambil pipanya.

"hahaha," gumam Ned pelan sambil kembali mengeluarkan kotak tembakau dan sebatang lighter dari saku kirinya. Ia menaruh tembakau didalam pipa, lalu menyalakannya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumamnya lagi sambil bersandar

Ned menghirup pipanya, merasakan kehangatan di dada yang seakan menghisap seluruh masalahnya, lalu menghembuskannya. Asap putih tipis melayang pelan bersama dengan segala kegundahannya, menghilang di langit kota Den Haag. Tapi rasa rindu di hatinya masih tetap tertinggal, seakan menolak dihilangkan.

"Ah, sudahlah," gerutu Ned sambil mengambil iPhonenya, "Ini hanya sebuah panggilan telepon, tidak berarti apa-apa."

Ia menekan icon hijau di layar, lalu menempelkan iPhonenya di telinga

=TUUUUUT=

=TUUUUUT=

Entah kenapa Ned mulai merasa gundah dengan setiap bunyi "TUUUUUT" yang didengarnya

=TUUUUUT=

=TUUUUUT=

Ned menghisap pipanya lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya,

=TUUUUUT=

=CKLEEK=

"Halo?" balas suara manis dari seberang..

aah, suara itu..

"eeh, halo, Indonesia?" jawab Ned agak gugup.

Sudah lama ia tidak menelepon Nesia

"Hu'uh, Hu'uh, ini Nesia. Sapa ya?" balas suara itu dengan ceria

ceria seperti biasa...

"Aah, ini Netherland," balas Ned

"Ooh, Ned. Oalah, ya ampun kirain siapa pagi-pagi nelpon, wah lama ya kamu ga nelepon, maaf lho tadi ga langsung tau habisnya aku kan sekarang pake telepon rumah, terus udah gitu ..."

Ned hanya tersenyum sementara Nesia langsung berceloteh riang, menceritakan berbagai kisah yang tidak henti-hentinya membanjir, bagaimana Nesia minggu lalu menjual BBnya untuk diganti dengan Android, bagaimana Android baru Nesia raib mendadak dalam sebuah metro mini, bagaimana tagihan telepon Nesia belakangan ini membengkak karena ia harus sering menelepon Kamboja, untuk melacak buronan kasus korupsi..

Ned tidak tahu bagaimana Nesia bisa mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya segampang itu, dalam sebuah obrolan panjang yang dinamis dan satu sisi.

Ia hanya sesekali menambahkan "ya", atau "mmm", untuk memastikan monolog Nesia tetap berjalan lancar.

Ia tidak peduli, selain karena ia tidak begitu pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya,

ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Nesia

"...ya gitu deh Ned, nyebelin banget deh iiiih," kata Nesia

"Ooh iya Ned, omong-omong.."

Ned tersentak dari lamunannya.

"eeh, ada apa ya kamu nelpon?" lanjut Nesia

"eeeh..," Ned mendadak gugup

"Pingin...nelpon aja..," jawabnya dengan nada pura-pura santai

"Ooh, gitu? Ga biasanya.."

"Bukan gara-gara kangen aku nih? hahahaha," lanjut Nesia dengan suara ceria

"Ack!" Ned mengeluarkan suara tertahan..

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia bersyukur ia berbicara lewat telepon

Ned tidak mungkin memperlihatkan mukanya saat ini pada Nesia

Ned buru-buru menghirup pipanya, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ah enggak sih Nes," jawab Ned. Berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin

Ia menghirup pipanya lagi

"Ini aku lagi jalan di Den Haag, ada Pasar Malam Indonesia disini."

"Ooh iya, ini udah April ya? aduh ga sadar," jawab Nesia

Ned menghirup pipanya lagi, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang

"Eh, Ned, Ned," kata Nesia

Ned menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, lalu menjawab, "Apa?"

"Kamu lagi ngerokok ya, ayo ngaku, ayo ngaku," kata Nesia dengan suara ceria, setengah menggoda

"Nngh, kok tau?" jawab Ned kaget

"Soalnya baunya sampe sini! Hahahahahaha," Nesia tertawa-tawa sendiri di ujung telepon..

Ned hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia menghisap pipanya lagi.

"Aaah Ned," Nesia berhenti tertawa, "Kamu masih kaku kayak biasa ya?"

"Ah, eeh, ya," gumam Ned, "masih."

"Aku bercanda lho Ned, bercanda, hahahahaha," kata Nesia. "Sebenernya itu gampang ditebak sih," lanjutnya

.

sunyi sejenak

.

"Malam-malam gini, pasti kamu lagi ngerokok pake pipamu itu sambil ngeliatin bintang."

Ned terkejut, sementara Nesia masih bergumam tentang bagaimana ia selalu mengingatkan Ned bahwa hobinya itu bisa membuatnya terkena penyakit yang bernama "masuk angin"

Nesia mungkin tidak terlihat seperti tipe-tipe yang jeli akan hal-hal kecil, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peka.

lagipula 350 tahun adalah waktu yang lama..

"hmph, namanya juga hobi," gumam Ned

"hahaha, iya juga sih," jawab Nesia

sunyi

"nng, Nesia," kata Ned

"Pagi-pagi gini, lagi ngapain kamu disana?"

"Oh, aku? aah, lagi bikin kue," jawab Nesia

"Oh," gumam Ned

"Kue apa?"

"mmm, poffertjes," jawab Nesia. Ada penurunan intonasi, yang entah kenapa membuat Ned terbayang wajah Nesia dengan sedikit semburat merah

"Oh,aku ga tau kalau kamu suka poffertjes,"kata Ned datar, bertolak belakang dengan suara-suara di hatinya.

"Aaah ga suka-suka banget sih Ned," jawab Nesia dengan nada mengelak

"cuma poffertjes itu manis, dan aku lagi pingin makan yang manis-manis."

Dalam hati, Ned ingin sekali mengatakan, "Nesia, jika kau mau aku bisa memenuhi seluruh kanal di Amsterdam dengan poffertjes, lalu kita akan bersampan diatas lautan poffertjes yang semanis wajahmu Nesia, Nesiaaaa!"

Ned membuka mulutnya..

"Nesia.."

"ya?" balas Nesia

sunyi sejenak

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Makanan dari negeriku memang enak-enak, " jawab Ned dengan nada menyombong.

"GUAAAAAAAH! Kenapa yang keluar malah ini, siaaaaaal!", pikir Ned panik.

.

sunyi

.

"hehehe," tawa kecil Nesia memecah kesunyian, "tentu saja.."

"untung dulu kamu ngajarin aku cara buatnya ya, Ned..", lanjut Nesia dengan gumaman kecil.

.

.

.

keduanya terdiam, lama.

Entah apakah Ned senang ia berbicara lewat telepon atau tidak. Ia merasa salah tingkah, ia tidak ingin Nesia melihatnya sekarang, tidak dengan muka dinginnya yang biasa. Tapi, ia juga ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Nesia sekarang, saat ini.

komentar-komentar itu,

kesunyian ini,

tentu ini hanya sebuah percakapan telepon biasa, kan?

"eeh, Ned, Ned.." Nesia akhirnya berbicara memecah kesunyian.

"Ini sekarang jam berapa ya? Aku ninggal poffertjesku nih, kayaknya udah agak lama ya.."

Ned memandang arloji di tangannya, kedua jarum hampir berhimpit di angka dua. "Nng, Nes, disini udah jam 2 lebih..", jawab Ned, "Jam 8 pagi di tempatmu, kita udah ngobrol satu ja..."

"KYAAAAA! Jam lapan? haduh ya ampun poffertjesku! Ya udah ya Ned udahan dulu, sori sori sori ya, nanti telpon lagi, bye.."

=CKLEEK=

=TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT=

Ned terdiam, iPhonenya masih di telinga, menggumamkan nada monoton yang menandakan putusnya sambungan telepon. Tapi bukan bunyi monoton itu yang sekarang bergema di pikiran Ned.

"..nanti telpon lagi.."

"..nanti telpon lagi.."

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menyibak rambut Ned kebelakang.

Nesia...

Dalam keadaan seperti apapun, dia tetap Nesia..

Akhirnya Ned bangkit, memasukkan iPhone kedalam saku jasnya. Mengosongkan pipanya dari abu tembakau lalu memasukkannya ke saku kiri jasnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah rumahnya, menyusuri trotoar kota Den Haag yang bermandikan cahaya kuning lampu jalanan. Angin malam kembali berhembus, dingin, tetapi ini juga merupakan angin musim semi.

ya, musim semi

Dan malam ini, untuk suatu alasan, Ned bisa merasakan bagaimana tulip-tulip mulai bermekaran menyambut musim semi.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Tamat, tamat, sampai sini aja. Habis ini Netherland tidur dengan nyenyak dan Indonesia harus ngulang bikin poffertjes. Mungkin kapan-kapan kulanjutin lagi, mungkin..

hohohohoho..

Thanks for reading,

~ciao~

(26/8 diutik-utik dikit untuk memperbaiki penulisan)


End file.
